Sibling Rivalry
by theateradic
Summary: What happens when Jealosy becomes the best of us. I  changed it to Etcetera and Electra instead of just Etcetera because well, you'll see
1. Maybell pure evil

**This is my first fanfiction so send me lots of reviews . I noticed that heres not alot of Etcetera stories so i started one.**

* * *

"Oh she's so cute' said a queen's voice, she recognized it as Demeter's.

"Yes, she'll be a beautiful queen when she gets older" she heard another voice which sounded like Bombalurina's.

Etcetera was listening at the door to the infirmary, her mother had not permitted them too see her new sister yet.

Electra, her twin sister, ran by her "oh there you are Cety , I've been looking for you" she said coming to an abrupt stop.

"Sorry I was just….."

"Were you snooping, mom told us not too come in till Jenny told us too."

"I know, I just wanted to hear", just as she said that the door opened

"Oh Etcetera, Electra, I was just going to get you, come in" said Jenny a smile on her face.

They stepped into the infirmary too see Deme and Bomba gathered around there mother; Jellylorum in bed with there new baby sister.

"Hello girls, id like you to meet your new sister; Maybell."

'She's beautiful' Etcetera thought.

She was a golden color, with bright green eyes that sparkle, her paws were cream and so was the tip of her tail and ears. She giggled as Etcetera looked at her.

* * *

**2 Years Later**

It was 2 days before the jellicle ball, Etcetera and Electra were waiting for Jemima and Victoria to show up.

Next year Victoria would be performing the mating dance. As they sat on the tire Fabienne walked by them.

Fabienne was the adopted daughter of Bustopher Jones and would be performing the mating dance this year. She was white with maroon stripes and wore a red collar.

Electra walked up to Fabienne.

"have you seen Jemima and Victoria"

"Yeah there coming"

Just then Victoria and Jemima walked in.

"Sorry were late" Victoria called to them." we were with Maybell"

"Its ok" said Electra "we dont mind"

Etctera on the other hand did mind, she hated how it was always Maybell who got attention.

"you ok Cety" Electra looked concerned

"im fine" she said running off towards home.

"Cety Wait!" Electra shouted to her but she was already gone.....

* * *

**So thats the beginning, kinda boring start. just to point out Fabienne is my OC and it should get more intresting in the next 2 chapters.**


	2. Runaway

**So heres the second chapter**

* * *

Etcetera kept running, she didn't want to hear it Maybell this and that, she couldn't take it.

She reached a clearing and sat down on a box.

_I'm gonna run away _she thought _away from her_.

She got up and ran to her house gathering some items and packing them in a small bag.

She quikly wrote a note to Electra and left it on her bed.

She headed toward the gate of the junkyard, stopping.

"Well I guess it's goodbye" she whispered and with that she left.

* * *

"Etcetera! Cety, where are you." Electra shouted.

Cety had gone missing.

she reached the den to find a note i there room:

_Dear Electra,_

_I have run away, i cant take it, everyone loves Maybell! She gets all the attention, nobody notices me. Tell mom im gone, she probaly won't care anyways._

_bye,_

_Cety_

Electra felt a tear forming at her eye, her sister was gone, and she thought nobody cared.

* * *

Etcetera walked down the street, where would shhe go or stay.

She reached an alley and sat down ready to think.

"Hello" said a dark voice " this is my alley".

A ginger tom walked out of nowhere.

"im sorry i didnt know" she quikly said standing up and backing away.

"its ok" he said " just out of curiosity, Why are you here?"

"i ran away from my home"

" why did you runaway"

She didn't know if she could trust him but still answered "nobody cares about me there, all they care about is Maybell"

"Who?"

"My younger sister."

"I see, well it seems you and i have somthing in common; we both are jealous of younger siblings" he said roughly

"im not jealous"

"yes my dear you are"

"Who are you?" she atempted to change subject.

"i have many names: The Mystery Cat, The Napoleon of Crime, Macavity"

at this last word Etcetera was taken aback _Macavity? _she had heard that name before and was sure it wasn't referring to a good cat.

"Now that i've intraduced myself, whats your name?"

"Etcetera"

"Well Etcetera do you need a place to stay?

"Yes"

"well follow me"

* * *

**Reveiw. Im writing generally short chapters to begin because the first 2 are done while im writeing a boring report for science so, yeah its on and off writing and i didnt know if id finish this chapter.**


	3. A sceam afoot

Etcetera woke up in complete darkness. She couldn't remember much.

Her hope was that she had not run away, she was home, but as her eyes adjusted her spirit dropped.

She saw herself in a dark room, with concrete walls.

She now remembered what happened, she had run away and met Macavity, he had offered her shelter and she went with.

On the the other paw she couldn't remember arriving here.

* * *

Electra walked into her den, all day she had been searching for her sister with no luck.

as she walked in her mom gave her a sad look "no luck?"

"Yes, what really worries me though is that she thinks we don't care"

"Why would she think that?"

"I dont know, i hope she comes back though....." Electra was really close to her sister but never undestood why she thought she didn't care.

* * *

Macavity sat in his room thinking. WHat to do with this girl, she was trouble.

He could use her as bait at the ball, lure them in a trap, yes thats it they won't know what hit them, tommorow was the ball.

* * *

Etcetera was in her room at Macavity's empire.

She had been told where she was and how she got here because she couldn't remeber.

Suddeenly as she was lost in her thoughts Macavity walked in.

"Hello my dear" he said in a kind gentle voice.

"Hello" she didn't really want to talk

"I do realize the jellicle ball is tonight"

"Yes"

"Welll we'll be going"

"Why? From what i heard you were banished"

"Yes but you see, were crashing"

"Why do you need me"

"Well..." he didn't know how to say bait in a good way so he lied "you can see your sister, Electra right, once then never have to live there again, away from your younger sister, Electra can even come"

_"and ill see my dear brother munku" _he thought to himself.

in his mind a plan was foiling and it would work perfectly, she was so oblivious to it.

* * *

Electra walked towards the tyre Maybell trailing behind her as they were ready to meet up with Viccy and Jemi to practice for that night.

When they reached the tyre they saw Viccy and Jemi talking to Fabienne who was performing the mating dance. She show Victoria a very beautiful move which seemed very difficult and Viccy copied it exactly.

Just then Quaxo, Viccys twin Brother, ran up to her.

"I need you now!" He shouted grabbing his sisters arm and dragging her towards Bustophers house. Bustopher was there uncle and took them in since there mother died.

"Well I should probaly go see whats wroung" Said Fabienne getting up "See you all tonight".

"Bye-bye" said Maybell smiling and waving

"So cute" Said Fabienne leaving.

"Me too, moms probaly waiting" said Jemi

"Come" Maybell said to jemi

"Ok ill bring you home Maybell" she said taking Maybells hand leaving Electra alone, she felt left out and missed her sister.

"Jealous?"she heard someone say behind her and she reconized the voice.

"Etcetera?"

"Yes its me, your nobody sister"

"Your not a nobody"

"Compared to Maybell, yes"

"I guess your right"

"Come with me to my new home, away from her"

"Ok"

"Follow me, we'll return tonight before the ball is over" and they left

* * *

**So thats the third chapter, took me awhile because of that science essay (curses) yeah so reveiw!**


	4. The Ball

**So heres the fourth chapter, thank you to all who reveiwed. i didn't know i was good at this so thanks and keep reveiwing.**

* * *

Macavity waited in an alley just outside the junkyard. In the distance he saw two small cats approaching, one looked to be Etcetera and the other he guess was her twin sister; Electra.

"Are You Ready?" he asked, they nodded, "good we'll be leaving soon.

* * *

Jemima walked frantically around the junkyard, the ball would be starting soon.

"Just my luck, first Etcetera, now Electra, not to mention I haven't seen Viccy all day" She said to herself, she felt abandoned (doesn't it seem everyone does in this story) but she still was looking forward to the ball.

* * *

Electra pulled her sister aside to talked.

"You didn't tell me you were working for him"

"Is it important?"

"Yes it's very important!"

"Well he took me in, gave me a home and food, he was nicer to me he noticed me"

"They noticed you at the junkyard"

"Really?" Etcetera wanted to quiz her sister 'With all the talk about Maybell i'd think otherwise'

Electra thought about this, she was right "Your right"

"I know"

"Girls!" They heard Macavity call "Now, wehere going to the junk yard, don't be seen and follow every thing i say"

They obeyed and left

* * *

Munkustrap finally let himself relax, no Macavity so far. He had been stressed for the last 2 days ever since one Jellicle went missing now 4. Etcetera and Electra he knew left, but know Victoria had disapeared along with her brother that morning, right after Electra.

Suddenly Demeter had a panic attack shouting Macavity about a million times while Bomba escorted her to there den and returning shortly after abviosly dropping off Deme and coming back. A loud laughter was heard and most cats flead leaving Bomba, Alonzo, Tugger, Munku and some youger toms who had been asked to leave but stayed.

"Macavity you have no rights here' Munku shouted

"Why if it isn't my dear brother; Munku how good to see you" Etcetera, who had been hiding in the shadows, was stunned, Munkustap was Macavitys brother.

"Leave now" Shouted Tugger

"Im sorry for you to say that, I believe I have somthing you want' he grabbed Electra's wrist and pulled her up, at that moment Jelly ran out of her hiding spot.

"Electra!" she shouted

"yes I hve your daug

* * *

hter and heres a surprise; she came to me.

"No" Munku said only half believing himself "No"

"What you don't believe me, well thats your call not mine, I could care less if you believe me"

'Let her go" Jelly shouted

"Fine' Macavity was standing reletivly high and he let go of her wrist, falling at such a hight could have killed her if one tom hadn't have catched her, this tom happened to be Pouncival.

"I'll take my leaving now" He said turning to leave

"Wait!" shouted Jelly "Wheres Etcetera" she said sobbing at the side of her daughter.

'Oh her, funny thing about her" he said giving a hand signal to Etcetera who came out of her hiding place "Shes right here, and if she wants she can leave to"

"Cety come here now" Her mother demanded but she wouldn't budge and promptly answered "No I'm staying with him'

Jelly had no choice, she let her go.

* * *

Electra woke up in her room, as soon as her eyes opened she heard a tom shouted "she's awake!"

Pouncival sat bye her bed, he smiled as she awoke.

"What happened" she whispered

"Macavity" was his answer

"Oh him, why am I here" she seemed puzzled didn't she runaway with her sister. She heard a voice in her head

_'My dear child, sorry about last night, my hand slipped, i'll come back soon and you can see Cety. goodbye" _The voice was Macavity's, he seemed polite and almost... kind.

_"_Electra?"

"What"

"You seemed to be in a daze" pouncival looked worried.

"Oh sorry"

"Looked do you want to go out somtime" poncival seemed nervous

"Yes, i'd love that" Her life would go back to normal, finally.


	5. I'm a henchcat now

Electra sat on an old box in the courtyard near the tyre. She and Pouncival planned to do the mating dance this year. Last year Victoria and Plato became mates the following year after Cety Ran away. (So it's a year after the musical) and Jemima will become mates with Quaxo this year along with Electra. After the ball the year Cety ran away Quaxo and Viccy came back to the junkyard, it seems they had found there mother and went to see her but that was all anybody but them knew.

Fabienne had become mates with a cat named Aldaro, a black cat with white stripes. He seemed nice, but Electra didn't seem to like him.

Cety had never returned since she made an apearence at the ball 2 years ago. She missed her sister. She had tried to see multiple times her but got caught leaving the junkyard.

Maybell was one of the most popular cats in the yard, though she was just a kitten, but know she was a princess. She was cute, got all the attention and now, like Etcetera, she was jealous. She learned to loath her sister

* * *

Etcetera walked down the street. In Macavity's Empire she had become a hench cat and was soposed to be on her first patrol, but was now lost. Up the street she saw a henchcat she reconized;a queen named silvermist, she was wite with black paws and a silver half moon-like shape on her face.

"Silvermist" Etcetera shouted.

"Cety? What are you doing here, didn't your patrol end an hour ago"

"Im lost"

"Oh, well my shifts almost over so ill show you the way back"

just then a tom ran past them coming to an abrupt stop just behind them. he turned around and they saw his face.

"Alonzo?"

"Who?"

"Cety!"

"Alonzos a jellicle"

"Can you stop talking to me like im not here"

"A Jellicle?"

"Seriosly im right her" he was getting frustrated.

"Look if we ignore him matbe he'll leave" Cety said towards silvermist, just loud enough for Alonzo to here.

"Hes not leaving"

"Try somthing else"

"ok. Jellicle, leave or I slit your throat"

"Look can I talk to Etcetera"

"Fine, but then leave"

Alonzo led Etcetera out of earshot of Silvermist.

"Alonzo if you want to go back leave now"

"Why won't you come back"

"I'm a henchcat now" She said "Now leave"

He left and the two henchcats left for the empire.

* * *

"Munku?"

"Who's there, oh Alonzo"

"Yeah, look we need to do somthing about Etcetera"

"Wasn't that the point of you leaving today"

"Yes but she wouldn't come"

"We need her back here, Macavity is going to use this against us"

"We need like a spy". At that moment Electra, who had been listing to the whole conversation, came out of her hiding place "I'lldo it munk"

"Fine you leave after the ball."

* * *

**So there is your next chapter**


	6. Did I do this

The day of the ball was exciting for everyone. Electra was in her den waiting for it to start, and end, because when it ended she'd get to leave.

"Hey" said a toms voice behind her.

"Hey Pounce" she said to her soon to be mate.

"I still don't think this is a good idea" She knew he was talking about her leaving

"I'm doing this for my sister" that was a complete lie

"I don't beleive you."

"Why should you" It was true she wanted to be there and had tried to go back multiple time "But it's settled, I'm leaving"

"Fine" he then left

* * *

It was during the middle of the ball, tugger was singing about well, himself, what else? They heard a loud cackle and thunder. Macavity apeared and a small figure standing behind him

Everyone fled exept Electra, Alonzo and Munku.

"Leave Electra" Shouted Munku

"No" She shouted at him

"Munku I beleive you have somthing I need" Shouted Mcavity

"What"

"My Tribe,"

"Never"

"Fine" he then grabbed Cety's hand and pulled her towards him "Hand over my tribe or she dies"

"Do it Munk" said Electra "Do it"

Electra winked at her sister

"Fine, i'll do it"

"Good choice" he set her aside and instead walked towards the pipe and pulled out a small figure, it was Maybell.

"Now" he said evily "this is my domane" he took his claw and slit the young cats throught.

"NO!" Shouted Jelly as she ran out.

Cety was shocked and just ran, she kept running, what had just happened.

* * *

Cety came to an alley way and sat down, she began to think

"what just happened, is she dead because... of me , is it my fault." she began to cry but then got very angry, "no it's her fault ALL HER FAULT!" she shouted these last words and then collasped

* * *

**So yeah, I killed someone, remember this story is about what happens when we get jealous, so here is a consiquence for her actions, I'm not saying you'll get killed but I am saying it won't turn out goo.**


	7. Traitor

Etcetera just started to cry, she couldn't cry though crying never did anything, but she cried. "Stop it" she told herself.

"Stop what?"

"Huh, oh crying"

"Why are you crying?"

"It's my fault"

"Whats your fault"

"Everything, its my fault Macavity took over the junkyard and now my sisters dead";

"So it's your fault Macavity's a jackass"

"Well..."

"It's your fault hes an evil idiot"

"Um..."

"And your saying its your fault he couldn't control his anger and was fuckin banshished"

"No I guess not"

"you were tricked, you maybe an idiot but ill help you"

"Help me? I don't even know you and why would you help me, how can I trust you?"

"You do know me and because my old boss needs a good kick in the ass"

"Old boss?"

"Nice to see you again etcetera, or should i say cet"

She recalled the old nickname and realized the voice was from "Aldaro?"

"Correct" he stepped out from the shadows, his black coat with white stripes blended perfectly.

"I thought you were dead"

"I came to the junkyard and mated Fabienne"

"Okay, so how are we stopping Mac?"

"Well you'll need to do it"

"I will?"

"Yes"

"Why can't you do it"

"Because im going to die soon"

"You are?"

"Goodbye cet"

"Why will you die"

"My powers" he then faded away in the distance she heard "remeber hes an idiot, traitor"

"Traitor? my life is way to weird" she told herself.

* * *

Etcetera sneaked into the junkyard she saw ahead a familar face, Silvermist, she snuck behind her and whispered "Sil?"

Silvermist had a basic spaze then turned around realized who it was and calmed down "Cety" she whispered "get the hell out of here, your now on Macs most wanted list"

"Good, thats just what I want"

"You want to die?"

"No I want to be outlawed here. Can you bring me to him"

"If I liked you I'd say no"

"Arn't we freinds"

"Theres my point, no"

"Why"

"Because, francally, I don't want you to die"

"can you atleast show me where he is"

she sighed "Fine hes at the tyre"

"Thanks Sil, can I have your word as a freind you support and help me"

"Sure, I'll be your spy"

"Thanks"

"Bye Cety"

* * *

Macavity sat bye the tyre. Etcetera had run away so now if she set paw in the yard shed be killed. He was in deep thought so he didn't notice the cat creep up behind him

"Hello Macavity"

"Etcetera" he said blankly, reconizing her voice

"Nice to see you" With the same emotion he had in his voice; none

"this is the part where I tell you to leave or die"

"Is there a leave die or stay, I'm still a henchcat Mac"

"don't call me that" he turned around and took a swipe at her

She dug her claws in his chest "Shut it jackass"

"Don't, you, dare" From nowhere a flash of black came and was infront of them both...

* * *

**Cliff hanger, (scary music) so sorry It took a while. The part about Aldaro is odd but I needed somebody for Ect to talk to, plus we never fully explained this and I had just watched Alice and Wonderland so, yeah**


	8. I was in Hell

**The song I used is from Buffy The Vampire Slayer and is called somthing to sing about. I highly suggest listening to it because it's hard to understand if you haven't**

* * *

Aldaro came infront of Macavity and made to attack. The battle attracted Jellicles. Etcetera was sick of fighting, she was sick of sorrow and being alone. She came up with an idea. Shge dug her claws in both Macavity and Aldaros chests and then backed away from the two, they stopped fighting.

"I'm sick of this, does nobody understand me" Electra and Silvermist made to talk but shut there mouths "of course you don't, let me tell you my story, it sucks"

She began to sing a song of her life, from the beginning:

**Life****'****s a show,  
And we all play our parts,  
And when the music starts,  
We open up our hearts.**

Its alright if something**'****s come out wrong,  
We****'****ll sing a happy song,  
And you can sing along.**

Henchcats came out and attacked her and she sang while she fought **  
**

**Where there****'****s life, there hope****  
Every days a gift,  
Wishes can come true,  
Whistle while you work,  
So hard, all day  
**

she then continued singing slowly

**To be like other girls,  
To fit in, in this glittering world.**

She thought of her struggles with her younger sister****

Don**'****t give me songs,  
Don****'****t give me songs.**

she thought of all the balls and the Jellicles.

**Give me something to sing about.**

I need something to sing about.

Life**'****s a song,  
You don't get to rehearse,  
And every single verse,  
Can make it that much worse.**

Still my friends,  
Don**'****t know why I ignore  
The million things or more,  
I should be dancing for.**

****she was talking about the happy things she never realized before and never thought of. Again she sang fast

**All the joy,  
Life ends.  
Family and friends  
All the twists and bends,  
Knowing that it ends.  
Well that depends.**

She went back to singing slowly.****

On if they let you go,  
On if they know enough to know,  
that when u vow,  
You leave the crowd.

she realized she was not understood, she paused for a long time then sadly sang

**There was such pain.  
Such fear,  
and doubt,  
Till they pulled me out,  
Of hell.**

She sadly sang about how she lived in hell, living with Maybell and such and how Macavity took that away, the Jellicles looked sad and shocked, and guilty.****

So that**'****s my refrain,  
I lived in hell,  
now I****'****ve been expelled to heaven.**

I know I was in heaven

So give me something to sing about,  
Please, give me something**'******

She felt she had no song and no reason to live, she took her claw and made to slit her throat . Electra ran out and sang to her, stopping her.****

Life**'****s not a song,  
Life isn****'****t bliss  
Life is just this,  
It****'****s living.**

She put her paws on her sisters shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes****

You**'****ll get along,  
The pain that you feel  
Only can heal,  
By living.**

You have to go on living,

**So one of us is living**

Electa and Etcetera quickly cut a Shocked Macavity on the throat and he fell to the ground.

The Jellicles had very shocked faces, what happened to the energetic kit they all knew.

The end

**

* * *

**

Epilogue:

Etcetra became mates with tumblebrutus and Electra with Pouncival. There lives were back to normal exept Etcetera was very solitary since then. Silvermist joined the Jellicles. And as for Aldaro, his powers that were never fully explained caused him to die, he kinda just disapeared and never returned and when I say disapear I mean he literally evaported in thin air. Fabienne comited suicide due to the loss of her mate and the junkyard was not bothered for a long time.

* * *

**Thats the end**


End file.
